The Shade's Stare
by Iceshadow911247
Summary: This is how Shadestare, Rockpath, and Splotchfur find their way to Iceclan, plus finding a lost warrior of the way...


**Rewrite of my old story, The Shade's Stare**

Cocoa yawned and stretched as she laid in the grass, Callie beside her.

"Cocoa!" The black she-cat looked up as the energetic she-cat named Tiger bounded up.

"What is it this time?" Callie grumbled, rolling over to face the tabby.

"There's a new cat here!"

"When are there not?" Cocoa rose to her paws and followed Tiger to the barn, Callie following.

"We might as well see who's here now." Callie yawned, and trotted to keep up with the other two. Tiger disappeared into the barn, and Cocoa followed. As their eyes grew accustomed to the darkness, they could pick out the shape of a huddled cat on an old blanket. It was a she-cat from the scent of her. Cocoa went forward first, and gently poked the she-cat in the side. The she-cat jumped up immediately, hissing, eyes wide with fear.

"Hold on, we aren't going to hurt you. You're safe here." Cocoa mewed warmly. The she-cat visibly relaxed, but the fear scent was still strong.

"What's your name, stranger?" Callie asked, ears perked. The black she-cat's eyes flickered around before settling on Callie.

"My name's Hollyleaf." She said. Tiger brushed past Cocoa.

"Hollyleaf!? Is that really you?!" Tiger purred.

"Tiger!? I can't believe it's you!" The she-cat named Hollyleaf came forward and touched noses with Tiger.

"What are you doing here? What happened to ThunderClan?" Tiger asked, concern coming across her face. Hollyleaf hid her face, eyes screwed shut.

"I can't go back… " The black she-cat murmured.

"Why not?" Tiger asked gently.

"I killed one of my clanmates…" Hollyleaf cried.

"Why?" Cocoa asked, eyes wide.

"The she-cat I had believed was my mother for so long really wasn't! I am her sister's kit, along with my brothers! Another tom tried to kill us, and wanted to tell our secrets to the other Clans! I couldn't let him go through with it!" The black she-cat wailed.

"It's alright…" Tiger murmured, laying her tail on the distraught she-cat's shoulders.

"You can stay with us." Cocoa decided.

"We won't turn away a cat in need." Callie added. Hollyleaf looked at the other cats, and then to Tiger.

"Tiger… I can't live without a Clan. I heard a rumor from another loner that there were other Clans… I want to join, but I can't go alone. Would you come with me?" Tiger looked torn from Hollyleaf's answer.

"I can't leave them…" Tiger looked at Cocoa and Callie. Cocoa thought for a bit, before looking back at Hollyleaf.

"You know what? I would like to see about this 'Clan', as you say." Cocoa said.

"Cocoa, are you serious?" Callie said.

"I am."

"Well… I don't want to be alone again. If you go, I'll go, too." Callie said after a bit.

"Alright, we're all going!" Tiger jumped up and bounced around.

"Really?" Hollyleaf perked up. "Well, then… let's go!"

_***Two Days Later***_

"Hollyleaf, what are we doing this close to ThunderClan? I thought you said you wouldn't go back…" Tiger murmured.

"I have to say goodbye to where I was born one last time." Was all Hollyleaf said. The black she-cat was traveling quickly over the moor, fur bristling nervously. As they traveled along the lake bed, Hollyleaf started to sprint over the pebbles, and only relaxed as they reached the cover of the trees. There was a creek separating some of the forest, which Hollyleaf explained was the border between WindClan and ThunderClan. The four cats walked through the water to mask their scent so they wouldn't be found. After a while of walking and Callie complaining of cold paws, Hollyleaf jumped up the bank and into the forest. Hollyleaf led the other three along the top of the stone hollow where ThunderClan lived.

"This is where you lived?" Callie asked.

"Yes. It's where I was born and raised." Hollyleaf said mournfully.

"Hollyleaf?" A voice behind them asked. Hollyleaf whirled around, snarling, and the other cats turned around as well.

"Leafpool!" Hollyleaf snarled.

"Hollyleaf, my daughter, what are you doing here? The Clan thinks you're dead!" The brown tabby named Leafpool said.

"I am not your daughter!" Hollyleaf hissed. "I cannot…" Hollyleaf looked away. Tiger rubbed against Hollyleaf comfortingly, and Cocoa watched the she-cat named Leafpool. Said she-cat looked at Cocoa and gasped, eyes wide.

"You! Is it really you, Shadekit?" Leafpool said, eyes sparking in sadness and relief.

"What? I was a kittypet!" Cocoa said, eyes wide.

"No… Hollyleaf, it wasn't the only lie that you were my kits. I had another kit as well. This she-cat is your sister Hollyleaf…" Leafpool whispered softly.

"What!?" Hollyleaf snarled.

"I had to give her away; Ferncloud didn't have enough milk for four kits." Leafpool turned to Cocoa. "My daughter, I am sorry I couldn't keep you." The brown tabby she-cat turned away, but then looked back. "Stay safe, my daughters." And then she walked away into the forest.

_***A Day Later***_

On the edges of WindClan territory, Cocoa and Hollyleaf stayed together, sharing their stories from when they were separated.

"I can't believe I have a sister…" Hollyleaf murmured.

"I can't believe I have a sister and two brothers." Cocoa answered. The two black sisters sat in silence for a while.

"Hey, guys! We found a group of cats!" Tiger bounced over to the sister, Callie following.

"Are they a Clan?" Hollyleaf asked.

"I think so. I'm not sure." Callie answered.

"Well, let's go!" Cocoa jumped up. The two black cats followed the others over a few hills, and then came to where the ground dipped steeply. At the bottom, a group of cats milled about. Hollyleaf slid down the embankment and, as she did, it alerted the cats at the bottom. A line of fierce cats blocked the way any further, claws out and teeth bared.

"Hold on, warriors." The deep voice said. "Ah, hello, Hollyleaf." Said black she-cat stiffened and snarled as a tri-colored tom came forward.

"Sol!" Hollyleaf snarled.

"Ah, ah, ah. It's Aurorastar now. I have my own Clan now. AuroraClan." The tom said.

"How can you have a Clan!? You tried to destroy ShadowClan!" Hollyleaf hissed.

"Cats change." Aurorastar shrugged. "Anyways, I would like to ask you to join our Clan." The tom said smugly.

"Never!" Hollyleaf growled. "Come on, let's go." Hollyleaf ordered.

"Fine, then. It's your loss." Aurorastar called after them. After a long time of silence, Cocoa spoke up.

"What was wrong with that Clan?" She asked.

"That was no Clan. That was a group of rogues trying to be a Clan!" Hollyleaf mewed coldly. Cocoa remained quiet after that.

_***Two Weeks Later***_

All for cats walked wearily under the pine trees.

"Are you sure these Clans even exist?" Callie asked tiredly.

"I'm positive." Hollyleaf called back. The cats trekked on farther through the forest, each one exhausted.

"Who are you?" Hollyleaf and the others looked up at four other cats, fresh and well-rested. Cocoa groaned inwardly; they wouldn't be able to fight these cats.

"We are looking for the Winter Clans." Hollyleaf said tiredly. The black and white she-cat in the middle perked her ears.

"You have found them. We are IceClan. Why were you looking for us?" She asked.

"We would like to join." Cocoa answered. The she-cat had a thoughtful look on her face before nodding.

"Alright, you may join. Follow us." The black and white she-cat beckoned them with her tail. One of the toms, a silver tabby walked alongside Hollyleaf.

"May I ask what your name is?" The tom said.

"It's Hollyleaf." The black she-cat replied.

"That sounds very much like a warrior name, Hollyleaf."

"Hm." Was all Hollyleaf said, but she liked the tom. She glanced at Cocoa, who was talking with a large gray tom, and both looked like they were getting along, while Callie and Tiger were walking next to the black and white she-cat and a dark brown tabby tom.

"Welcome to IceClan." The black and white she-cat led the four newcomers into the camp.


End file.
